


谁他妈敢动老子的Alpha

by moonlightofstucky



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M, OOC, 哭包盾, 小鸟依人的盾, 很软很软的哭包盾, 这真的是盾冬, 雷者慎入, 非典型ABO
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightofstucky/pseuds/moonlightofstucky
Summary: 非典型ABOomega并没有发情期，会发情的是alpha们。发情期的alpha们会散发出吸引omega来交配的信息素，并且自身无法控制，会变成泰迪，日天日地日空气，会变得极度缺乏安全感，需要伴侣时刻陪在身边，情况严重的alpha会筑巢，  甚至会变成哭包，平时越强大的alpha发情期的反差越强烈。梗源自微博





	谁他妈敢动老子的Alpha

谁他妈敢动老子的男人

位于会议桌桌首的男人攥紧了手中的笔。  
气氛越发沉重，连平时一直热衷于与队长活跃交流的寇尔森特工也不敢开口。  
“娜塔莎！”  
骤然被点名的红发特工打了个激灵，关上手机，把嘴里的口香糖在手掌的掩饰下吐到地上，“嗯哼？”  
“我想你的任务目标大概不包括把戴维尔用彼得帕克的蜘蛛丝绑起来赤身裸体地挂在酒店大堂的吊灯上吧？”严肃的蓝色眼睛扫了过来，带着那一向为众人所议论称赞的“队长的凝视”的锐利光芒，让人大脑一时空白想不出辩白来。  
于是即使平时能欺压得复联一众队友不敢抱怨的红发特工也大脑当机了一秒，接着脱口而出的话已经无法挽回了，“既然我是黑寡妇，用点蛛丝不是很正常嘛？”  
而桌子前的队长已经彻底面沉如水了，“这就意味着你可以做这种无聊而多余的事？”  
娜塔莎已经在懊悔着那句不合时宜的话了，周围的人也噤若寒蝉，没人敢出声。  
但这一切似乎并不能浇灭队长的怒火，他站了起来，把手里的笔重重地拍到了桌子上，“散会！”  
众人坐在椅子里，看着他大步流星地走向门口，摔开门离去。  
福瑞局长站了起来，咳嗽了两下，“好的，我们现在散会。”  
没想到平时温和的队长这时候居然比自己还要暴躁。  
娜塔莎朝寇尔森吹了个口哨，“史蒂夫怎么了？像姨妈来了似的。”  
寇尔森沉思了一下，掏出手机翻了翻备忘录，“如果没有记载错的话，这应该是队长……发情期到来的日子。不过他的发情期在他注射血清后一直没有来过，自从他醒来到现在也没有出现过征兆，看来是现在才来了？”  
“也有可能是一直找不到冬兵吧。”福瑞走到他们身后，抱起胳膊，“他这次出任务时，接到假消息，说附近有冬兵在出没，不过他扑了个空。”  
“第四十次了……”娜塔莎朝天翻了个白眼。

 

回到活动厅的史蒂夫已经洗了个澡，在浴室里打了四只抑制剂，不过它们还是在看到托尼躺在沙发上玩游戏同时把甜甜圈碎屑撒到茶几上的相册上时，作用挥发殆尽。  
可惜他自己并没有意识到。  
他走上前，抽出了那本相册，封底还因为撒了的可乐而在茶几上黏了半天。  
“斯塔克……”史蒂夫把相册抱入怀里，瞪着沙发上的人。  
托尼抬起头时，随即惊了一跳，缩进沙发里，不安地看着对方：“你怎么了？”  
他们队长？？？眼眶红了？？？？？  
眼眶红了！！！！！  
“你刚刚切洋葱去了？”托尼再次不确定地问道。  
史蒂夫拍掉了相册上的饼干屑，嘴开始变瘪，但声音语气依旧气势汹汹，让人觉得自己仿佛是什么十恶不赦的混蛋。“这是我和巴基的相册！”  
说罢他又补充了一句：“我就剩这几张照片了……”  
托尼顿时觉得内疚无比，罪恶感在心里油然而生，虽然他并不知道那本书是什么百岁老人的甜蜜回忆。“我很抱歉，队长，我不知道这是你的。”  
但这好像并没有起到什么作用，史蒂夫只是坐到了不远处的落地窗边上去了，翻着手里的相册，低着头，像只不知道在哪儿被欺负了一顿的金毛大犬。  
托尼抽了抽鼻子，他好像闻到了什么奇怪的味道。不过他很快把它忘到脑后了，毕竟草莓味甜甜圈的气味更加香甜，而且所剩不多了。  
娜塔莎和旺达没过多久也回来了，女士们围坐在沙发边，讨论不远处新来的那家咖啡店。  
但那味道越来越浓了，娜塔莎清楚地看到旺达的脸越来越红。旺达用手掌给自己扇了扇风，“这里是不是太闷了一点？塔莎，我有点喘不过气了，太热了。”  
一股好闻的气味慢慢散发布满了整个房间的空气，让屋子里的另两个Alpha不适地皱起了眉头，而作为Omega的旺达，已经有些头晕地靠在了娜塔莎的肩头上。  
“这是Alpha的信息素的气味，谁他妈在这里乱放气？！”娜塔莎扶着旺达“腾”地站了起来，怒气冲冲地吼道。  
坐在对面的托尼举起手来，示意自己是无辜的。  
于是来源就剩下了一个：蜷缩在窗子边的史蒂夫.罗杰斯。  
他们的队长，史蒂夫.罗杰斯。  
美国队长，史蒂夫.罗杰斯。  
正缩在窗子边上，高大强壮的身躯缩成一小团，脸埋在膝盖上，肩头还一抽一抽的。  
第一时间，托尼和娜塔莎想到的是他是不是被什么生化武器袭击了，比如彼得的蛛网什么的把他给黏住了，正在奋力挣扎。不过下一刻，他们听到了哽咽的啜泣声……  
娜塔莎立即反应过来，把旺达护送出了房间。而托尼走上前，有些头皮发麻。  
“嗨，cap，你还好吗？”  
缩成一团的金发男人抽了抽鼻子，调整了一下呼吸，故作镇定地说：“我没事儿，我挺好的。”  
“你需要抑制剂吗？”  
“我没事，”史蒂夫说，用手指擦了擦眼角的泪花，“我已经打了四支抑制剂。我只是想起了巴基而已……”  
哦，天，说到那个词，他的鼻子又开始红了，托尼忍不住翻了个白眼，“cap，我觉得你得来一针强效抑制剂才行，你这样下去会骚扰到其他的Omega你知道吗？”  
“我很好，发情期这种东西左右不了我的，我可以把信息素收回去，也可以管理我的情绪，我有四倍的意志力。”史蒂夫仍然像一个发脾气的臭小孩那样，拒不承认自己的哭泣是因为发情期。  
“可你的信息素已经影响到了旺达了。”托尼觉得有些心累，和发情期的脑子变成一团浆糊的Alpha简直难以交流。  
史蒂夫仍在辩解道：“你知道的，我在看相册。我看到那时候的巴基还有他的左手，于是太过愤怒让我一时忍不住泄露了信息素……我的巴基……”他的眼眶也红了，泪水在眼眶里打转。  
安置好旺达的娜塔莎也回来了，翻了个和托尼一样的白眼，“现在，滚去医务间打针，快！”  
“我刚打过四针……”泫然欲泣的队长犹如一只被欺负了的金毛大狗，尾巴也耸拉了下来，无力而可怜巴巴地机械摇动着，他面前的两个人甚至都怀疑他的喉咙里是不是传出了小狗一般的呜咽声。  
但娜塔莎还是决定狠狠心：“快滚过去！你是想等到这里所有的Omega都发狂吗？还是想向所有人表演一下你发情的样子？你再不起来我和托尼就用麻醉剂把你放倒然后拖过去了！”  
然而适得其反，半个小时前还对娜塔莎凶神恶煞的史蒂夫.罗杰斯，这时在她的怒吼下抽泣了一声，眼泪夺眶而出，捂着脸崩溃哭泣，语不成调地道：“对、对不起……娜塔莎，对不起……对……起，不起……巴基、巴基……”  
娜塔莎和托尼对视了一眼，无可奈何地耸了耸肩，打算把这人给拖出去。  
但还没等得及他们动手，整面墙的落地窗玻璃突然间啪得一声碎了遍地，一个黑影跃进了房间里，站在了史蒂夫的面前。  
娜塔莎和托尼连忙后退了两步，娜塔莎掏出腰间的枪，而托尼只来得及戴上自己的掌心炮，瞄准来人。  
下一刻，他们看清了黑影是谁。金属手臂，褐色半长发，全副武装，冬兵。  
来人没多看他们一眼，而是单膝跪在了史蒂夫身边，瞪着一双绿眼睛，茫然地看着正在哭泣的美国队长。  
“你怎么了？”冬兵用干涩的声音问道。  
史蒂夫抬起头来，却哭得更凶了，张开双手一把把眼前的人搂进怀里，连脸也埋进了冬兵的胸口里，“巴基……呜呜呜……”  
冬兵更加茫然无措，用一只手轻轻回搂住美国队长，另一只手拿起枪，指着娜塔莎和托尼，表情逐渐变得凶狠。“是你们欺负了他吗？！”  
娜塔莎语气温和，好言好语解释：“他的发情期到了，控制不住自己的情绪。”  
冬兵更加凶狠地瞪着他们，“我全都看到了！你们刚刚吼他！”与此同时，还用着另一只手轻轻拍着史蒂夫的背。  
史蒂夫的脸埋在冬兵的胸膛上，眼泪浸湿了冬兵的红色衬衣，湿得让他看到了一个红红的小圆圈。  
还有一个红红的小点点。  
史蒂夫不哭了。  
托尼有些吃惊，“你一直在跟踪我们？”  
冬兵哼了一下，没有反驳。他注意到了怀里的人逐渐停止了哭泣，于是把史蒂夫搂紧，几乎是把他的脸按在了自己的胸口上。  
“我不能再让他待在你们这里了。”冬兵说，“你们肯定要欺负他。”说着他还怜惜地用手摸了摸怀里那个金毛大狗的头发。  
“他在发情期，他得留下来打抑制剂，我们也没敢欺负他，不信你可以问一下他。”娜塔莎还想苦口婆心地解释。  
冬兵低下头，问怀里的人道：“他们是不是欺负你了？”  
这场景简直像母亲抱着她脑瘫儿子似的……托尼和娜塔莎更想叹气了。  
他们那一向公正无私的队长，将脸在冬兵的怀里扭过来，眼角的泪水已经在冬兵的衣服上擦干了。他扫视了娜塔莎和托尼一眼，然后……点了点头。  
“wtf？！！史蒂夫.罗杰斯，你他妈什么意思？！”娜塔莎脱了高跟鞋就要准备动手。  
冬兵用一种“果然如此我早就看穿你们了”的眼神深深地看了娜塔莎和托尼一眼，接着扛起怀里的史蒂夫，冲了出去。  
总有种他会回来秋后算账的感觉。  
托尼与娜塔莎报以同情的凝视。  
走好，巴恩斯同志。  
把史蒂夫扛在肩膀上的冬兵并没有觉得有什么不对劲，除了跑到半路时觉得屁股有些不对劲。

冬兵甩丢了所有跟踪的眼线，把史蒂夫带到了自己的安全屋里。  
他还没有完全想起来，不过直觉让他认为跟着这群人肯定能有所收获。可当他看到史蒂夫在一边哭出来时，心里就莫名闷得疼，最终在娜塔莎冲史蒂夫大吼时，他忍不住冲了出来，决定先把人带走再说。  
现在那个哭鼻子的大家伙被冬兵放在了他自己的床上，正缩在床角抽泣。冬兵犹豫了一会儿，还是坐了过去，轻轻把史蒂夫抱进了怀里。  
“没事儿，没人敢欺负你了。”冬兵干巴巴地安慰道。  
屋子里充斥满了史蒂夫散发出来的香味，他简直像一个人形香精瓶，让冬兵觉得有些不舒服，尤其是他的……屁股。  
从超级士兵那粗过常人小腿的胳膊上抬起了一双湿漉漉的蓝眼睛，接着那双胳膊把冬兵狠狠地搂进了自己的怀里，啜泣着磕磕巴巴地说：“巴基，太好了…巴基，我终于、终于找到……你了，巴基……呜呜呜…”  
冬兵有些手足无措，浓郁的Alpha气味让他觉得自己的腿根有些发软，只能僵硬地抬起手，拍了拍史蒂夫的那头金发。  
“我好想你……巴基，我好想你……巴基哥哥……”史蒂夫又把脸埋进了冬兵的胸口里，放松警惕的杀手的胸肌莫名软而富有弹性，但冬兵自己并没有意识到。  
最后的那个称呼让冬兵心里像是突然冒出了一大堆小花骨朵，全都噼里啪啦地绽开了花瓣，带着沁人心脾的香甜，让冬兵一时甚至忽略了自己发麻的屁股。  
但很快，冬兵反应过来后就意识到了事情有些不对劲了，因为有什么硬邦邦的东西在往他腿上乱戳，怀里的大家伙呼吸变得急促而凌乱。  
冬兵吓了一跳，本能让他以为史蒂夫犯什么病了，他想把史蒂夫放倒在床上检查检查，但对方抱着他不松手，像一颗粘人的橡皮糖，怎么拽也拽不下来。  
“松手！”冬兵愤怒地吼了一声。  
史蒂夫被他吓得瑟缩了一下，慢慢而又依依不舍地松开了抓着他的手。冬兵看到泪水从那双透蓝的眼睛里滑落了出来，那张平时看起来正义严肃的脸变得越发委屈，还是乖乖地低下了头。  
“躺下。”冬兵的语气温和了不少。  
史蒂夫躺在了床上，冬兵这才看见他胯间有什么棍状物竖了起来，有点像某种老式又长又粗的手榴弹。  
冬兵额头冒出了汗水，他怎么也没想到会有人在裤裆里放手榴弹，还是竖着放的。冬兵估摸着估计就是那两个人干的，用炸弹来恐吓史蒂夫，不然他也不会哭成这样。  
冬兵的手也发软了，身体莫名难受得要死，不过他归结为自己太过紧张史蒂夫了。  
他把史蒂夫的裤子拉开了，上帝，那不是手榴弹，那是史蒂夫的##！它怎么肿成这样了？中毒了？！还是史蒂夫又被他们拿去做人体实验了？  
冬兵越想越愤怒，小心翼翼地摸了摸史蒂夫的那个可怜的##，肯定很疼，不然他的史蒂夫怎么会哭成这样？冬兵在心里咬牙切齿，在心里迅速制定了一百种炸毁那个基地的方法。  
史蒂夫躺在床上，用手背遮着自己的眼睛，在冬兵摸了摸他时忍不住粗重地喘息了两声，眼泪往外流得更多了。  
冬兵在一边凝视了几分钟，想着该怎么拯救史蒂夫的##，毒性会不会扩散？要不要切除？切除了史蒂夫该怎么上厕所？  
想着想着，他脱了自己的裤子。  
然后他坐了上去。  
h

它变得好大，像正常的几几的三四倍。冬兵想，肯定很疼。  
作为一个没有发情期的Omega，身强力壮的Alpha向来是冬兵的眼中的威胁，通常还没等他们有多余的动作，冬兵就已经把他们灭口了。冬兵自己也没有过性欲，至少在他失忆以来，他一直是个莫得感情的Omega。  
后来冬兵想起了很多东西，大多是美国队长对他说过的那些“情话”，但并不包括和哭唧唧的美国队长在床上酱酱酿酿。  
鬼使神差地，冬兵脱了自己的裤子，然后坐了上去。他的屁股变得黏糊糊的，全都是湿哒哒的黏液，好像是从他的……  
史蒂夫又肿又胀的阴茎抵在他的臀缝里，湿漉漉地蹭来蹭去，冬兵觉得有些说不出来的舒服，舒服得他有些头皮发麻。  
但他接着就反应了过来，史蒂夫的几几中毒了，还在疼呢，冬兵连忙想要起身，但结果是因为腿软而摔了回去，让史蒂夫的阴茎顶在了那个穴口上，撞得有些疼，但是……又好像很舒服，又酸又舒服，让冬兵的尾椎变得酥酥软软。冬兵低下头，看见自己的几几也肿了起来，肿得快赶上史蒂夫的了。  
他伸手摸了摸自己肿得有些发紫的几几，上面还流着透明的脓水。  
……有些舒服。冬兵喘息了一声，忍不住在史蒂夫的几几上蹭起了自己的屁股。  
原本在哭哭啼啼的史蒂夫突然坐了起来，把冬兵搂进了自己怀里，宽大的怀抱和Alpha的信息素把他裹得严严实实，一边把自己的几几往冬兵的屁股上乱戳一边埋在冬兵的肩头上哽咽着喊着“巴基”。  
冬兵突然有些弄不懂史蒂夫在哭什么了。  
但总而言之很舒服，还想要更多。  
每次史蒂夫的几几的顶端划过那个穴口时，冬兵就忍不住舒服得连呼吸都屏住了，于是他就摇着屁股，想要史蒂夫多蹭蹭那里，一边还轻轻拍着史蒂夫的肩膀，哄着他别哭了。  
蹭着蹭着，史蒂夫戳了进去，巨型充血的阴茎碾进了那个至少七十年没人进去过的穴口，冬兵尖叫了一下，害怕地抓紧了史蒂夫的肩膀。  
有些疼……不，是很胀，太胀了……  
“巴基……”意乱情迷的Alpha拼命地吻着他的耳朵和下巴，蹭了冬兵一脸口水和泪水，声音哽咽。  
冬兵被他抱着躺到了床上，他把冬兵的双腿扶着挂在自己的腰上，然后狠狠地、一撞到底。  
冬兵有些懵。  
冬兵有些想哭。  
但他还没来得及哭，身上的那个人就已经哭出了声，盖住了他喉咙里刚刚溢出的委屈。  
“巴基，我爱你呜呜呜呜……我好想你…你都不知道我有多高兴，呜呜呜呜呜，巴基……我真的好难过……”Alpha一边哭泣一边快速而凶狠地挺着腰，咕叽咕叽的水声伴着冬兵一团浆糊大脑一起费解地运转着，后穴剧烈的疼痛还伴随着强烈而敏感的快感，好像他的肠壁正在被史蒂夫搅成了一滩软软的水……  
冬兵被撞得随着史蒂夫的动作而在单人小床上晃动着身子，他又想去安慰安慰史蒂夫，又想去摸摸自己的几几，但最终都没摸成，因为史蒂夫扒着他的衣服往上拉，迫使冬兵不得不把上衣也脱了……然后他趴在了冬兵的胸口，一口嘬住了冬兵的红红的乳头。  
……有些舒服……  
冬兵伸手搂住了史蒂夫的背，壮硕的背肌抱起来手感很好，冬兵忍不住在上面又摸了摸。  
嘴里含住了东西的Alpha哭不出声了，于是专心致志地抽送着，又快又准而且毫不含糊毫不拖泥带水地朝着冬兵的生殖腔进攻，疼痛感没有持续很久，Omega良好的适应性让冬兵很快地沉入了交合的快感中，双腿紧紧地缠在史蒂夫的腰上，放松着后穴任由史蒂夫插进深处。  
那双手，史蒂夫的手也根本不老实，抓着冬兵的臀部，把它揉得红肿，有时甚至让冬兵疼得皱眉。冬兵乱七八糟地呻吟了出来，他想喊一些什么，可又不知道喊什么，只能嗯嗯呜呜地呻吟着，把面前的人抱得更紧了。  
史蒂夫撬开了他的生殖腔，硕大的阴茎长驱直入，进入那敏感而狭小的腔口里时，冬兵忍不住打了个哆嗦，龟头研磨在稚嫩的生殖腔内壁的黏膜上时，带来强烈的刺痛感，疼得冬兵鼻子发酸，他又想哭了。  
但史蒂夫这时放过了他的乳头，吻到了他的嘴唇上，把他的哭声堵了回去，自己的眼泪却一直掉个不停，落在了冬兵的眼窝里。  
冬兵听见他边哭着边含含糊糊地说：“巴基，你里面好舒服……呜呜呜呜，和以前一样……我好难过……”  
冬兵没有意识到自己翻了个白眼。  
罪魁祸首正一刻也不停地操着冬兵的生殖腔，流出的热液浸湿了冬兵那床本来就单薄的被褥，穴口的粉色嫩肉被他操得通红，箍紧着Alpha那根硕大的阴茎，在抽出时被牵扯拉出，然后又被狠狠撞进去。冬兵觉得要不是自己承受能力强，估计可能已经被他顶得昏了过去。  
生殖腔里的刺痛感被叠加至麻木，取而代之的是如浪潮一般的性快感，像注满下体的温水，饱胀得让冬兵的小腹发疼。  
他搂紧了史蒂夫，摇动着自己的腰肢去迎向史蒂夫插入的阴茎，自己那肿胀得不像话的阴茎被夹在两人之间，被皮肤所摩擦着，他身体里流出的前液与肠液把他们的交合处弄得一塌糊涂。  
冬兵也的确不知道自己是怎么了，他的身体被打开，被史蒂夫进入，但这居然很舒服，除了身上那个哭唧唧的人以外。  
史蒂夫把舌头伸进他的嘴里，舌尖舔舐着他的牙齿和口腔，冬兵感觉自己实在有些应对不过来，被口水呛了一下，脸上沾满了泪水与涎水，他的屁股现在也黏糊糊的。  
大脑也一片浆糊。  
唯一一丝残存的理智让他轻轻摸着史蒂夫的头，用着同样黏糊糊的声音安慰道：“没事了，没事了……”  
得到了安全感的Alpha顶得更加有力，被撞在生殖腔最深处的那一刻，冬兵终于忍不住流出了眼泪来，身体里的热潮液像失禁一般涌出，前面的阴茎也完全射在了史蒂夫的小腹上。  
收紧的甬道紧紧含住Alpha的阴茎，于是炽热的精液全都涌进了他的生殖腔里，与此同时，慢慢鼓起的结也撑满了生殖腔口，将史蒂夫的阴茎锁在了冬兵的肉穴里。  
冬兵看见自己的小腹肉眼可见地鼓胀了起来，被填满让他小腹有种坠痛，冬兵忍不住呻吟，想要抽离自己的身体，却被结死死地钉在史蒂夫的阴茎上。  
当然，把他紧紧搂在怀里的人也不会让他抽身离开，灼烫的呼吸让冬兵脖子发痒。  
虽然挺舒服，但是冬兵还是觉得自己有些懵。  
趴在他身上的人还在一抽一抽哽咽，像刚止住了哭泣的孩子。冬兵伸手撩开他额前汗湿的金发，把自己的嘴唇贴了上去。  
Alpha大口大口地嗅着他脖子间的信息素的气味，又有些委屈地开口问道：“巴基，你为什么一直不让我找到你？”  
冬兵眼睛盯着天花板，不知道该怎么回答。  
“我真的好想你，巴基，”他又在重复地说这句话。  
冬兵搂紧了身上的人。  
“巴基，你可以别再离开我吗？”史蒂夫抱住了他的脖子，“或者你去哪儿的话，把我也带着吧。”  
“可以。”冬兵说。  
史蒂夫再次流下眼泪来，“我爱你，巴基。”他又说。  
这个人好烦哦。冬兵想，我怎么不记得他有这么烦？  
他还在继续趴在冬兵的身上絮絮叨叨了好一会儿，冬兵释放着自己的信息素来抚慰他，一直到他闭上眼睛睡过去。  
结慢慢消退后，冬兵把史蒂夫从自己的身上抱了下来。睡梦中的人立即皱紧了眉头，不安地抱住了身前的被子，弓着腰像一个小孩子。  
有点可爱……冬兵想，于是他侧身在史蒂夫身边躺了下来，把他抱在怀里，闭上眼睛，一起沉入了睡眠之中。  
……等到冬兵醒来时，发现自己身边的人正在对他做什么时就瞬间后悔了。  
操，老子屁股疼！


End file.
